


Lovely (I Will Make You Believe)

by tomarkislife



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: I'm Sorry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 03:56:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3676461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomarkislife/pseuds/tomarkislife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*READ THE INSIDE*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovely (I Will Make You Believe)

hey so sorry about this but i wrote this like two years ago and i kinda hate it and it promotes this very abusive and unhealthy relationship between the two. i'm really glad you guys enjoyed it but i'm deleting it. i may rewrite it if i have time but i'm not sure. thanks for all the support! 

-tyler 


End file.
